


Advanced Theoretical Research

by strawberriesapples



Category: Ghostbusters (Movies 1984-1989)
Genre: F/M, I'm kinda surprised no one's seen it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: What might have gone through Dana Barrett's mind when she looked for Dr. Spengler to solve her problem...





	Advanced Theoretical Research

She really didn't know what made her look for him instead of Ray. Dr. Stantz was more accessible, so to speak (he had a store downtown, for crying out loud!), and he was more interested in the supernatural. In fact, he was still the most interested one.  
He was naturally the one to go to. He could probably pull out a book and solve her problem right there and then.  
But she found herself heading for the university, more specifically to the Institute for Advanced Theoretical Research. She identified herself and a couple of minutes later, they let her in.  
There he was, his nose buried into a report paper and a small device in one of his hands. He stood up, spotted her and faintly smiled.  
Dana hadn't seen Egon in quite a while and despite the fact that he hadn't changed at all, she was surprised at herself: she thought he looked handsome.  
\- Egon! - She walked over to him, smiling.  
\- Hello, Dana. - He greeted her back, shaking her hand - What brings you here?  
\- Well... something happened to me yesterday and you're the first person I thought of…  
It was true. She had thought of Ray afterwards. On her way to the university, in fact.  
\- Oh? - He lifted an eyebrow - What was it?  
\- I was coming back from the supermarket and I was close to home when... when my baby's carriage took off by itself!  
He looked at her, somewhat amazed; he suddenly remembered a forlorn Peter mentioning he had seen a very pregnant Dana from afar; it had really been her, then. And the carriage riding by itself? That had definitely piqued his curiosity.  
\- Hm... was it just a few feet or...  
\- No, Egon, it ran away! First on the sidewalk and then, right out into the middle of traffic. And I started really running after it! And then it just suddenly... stopped, right in the middle of the street!  
\- Mm-hm, and did anyone else see this happen? - He was checking something on a piece of graph paper! He seemed unfazed by it all! Maybe she should have gone to Ray...  
\- Well, sure, hundreds of people. - He had looked at her again; maybe he was listening... - Egon, I didn't imagine this!  
\- I'm not saying you did, it's just in science we always look for the simplest explanations. - He just walked across the lab. Well, he was working; maybe she should've made an appointment. One of his assistants came by and addressed him:  
\- We're ready, Dr. Spengler.  
\- Good. - He said to her - We'll start with the negative calibration.  
Dana walked over to where he was and saw a couple through a huge glass picture window. They seemed to be having an argument. Was that really an experiment?  
\- What are you working on, Egon? - She asked.  
\- Trying to determine whether human emotions actually affect the physical environment. It's a theory Ray and I had when we were still Ghostbusters. - He answered, tinkering with a machine nearby.  
Peter told her about his friends' theories a couple of times (and heard about one of his from Ray, as revenge!) and she chuckled. They could be quite strange sometimes. This was no exception.  
\- Can they see us? - She wondered. She could see the couple so clearly.  
\- No. They think they're here for marriage counseling. We kept them waiting for two and a half hours and I've been gradually increasing the temperature in the room, it's up to 95 degrees at the moment. - Another one of his assistants had walked into that room and told them something - Now my assistant is asking them if they mind waiting another half hour.  
Dana thought it was ludicrous! A poor couple was brought in to try and solve their marriage, they were kept waiting for hours just to go home without a single word of advice! They would probably get divorced, all in the name of science!  
Egon's device started beeping and his face lighted up. Oh, well, he was doing that to help society in some way and the way he became excited with science made him precious.  
\- Oh, good. Very good! Very, very nice! - he exclaimed.  
\- So, Egon, what do you think? – However, she had matters of her own and she needed his help! But he was so happily concentrated on his own tests, writing something down on a piece of paper, that he didn't even look up.  
\- Excellent. Just excellent. - He addressed his assistant - Do the happiness index next.  
Hey! Earth to Egon!  
\- I mean... about the carriage. - She said.  
Oh, no. He had brought children into this! In the next room with the same large picture window there was a little girl surrounded by toys, playing with a couple of them. He watched her through a camera lens. Egon, you're incorrigible!  
\- I'd like to bring Ray in on this, if you don't mind. - If only she had gone to him first!  
\- Sure, whatever you think... but not Venkman.  
Dana didn't know how she felt about Peter anymore. At times she thought he was the funniest, most lovable man she had ever met. At others, he was a stupid jerk, who didn't really care about her. She loathed this man, but missed the other one.  
\- Oh… no! - He said, in a somewhat patronizing tone. It sounded like he already had his mind set on not communicating this to Peter at all. She got a little excited about that, for some reason.  
She walked over and kept her back to him. She really didn't want to admit it was going to become some sort of secret between the two of them. And Ray.  
\- Do you ever see him? - She had wondered if they still worked together...  
\- Occasionally.  
\- How is he these days?  
\- Peter? Oh, he was borderline for a while... Then he crossed the border.  
He sounded bored. Peter was probably up to something and they had to help him get out of it... again.  
\- Does he ever... mention me? - She ventured.  
\- No.  
She wasn't expecting that answer. But then again, Peter's pride would get the best of him. She'd heard the same funny noise Egon's device made when he was scanning the couple. Was he doing the same to her? Lunatic!  
\- Oh... Well, we... we didn't part on very good terms and then we sort of lost track of each other after I got married... - She had no idea why she was going on and on about her and Peter. Egon wasn't interested in hearing that...  
His assistant walked in again and said something about an affection test.  
\- Good, send in the puppy, please. - He told her.  
Dana and Egon crouched down and watched as a woman handed the little girl a puppy and she started playing with the dog. It was a lovely scene.  
\- I thought of getting in touch with him after my marriage ended but... - She got distracted by the little girl, thank Heavens. Her heart swelled with warmth; the little girl looked really happy - Oh... isn't that sweet?... - She thought about her bundle of joy at home. Egon's strong aftershave woke her up from her reverie.  
She looked at him (he had a nice profile!), thankful.  
\- I appreciate you're doing this.  
\- Try not to worry. - He said, looking at her, kindness in his voice and eyes. When had Egon become so charming?  
\- Here's my phone number. - She said, getting up - You'll call me? - In the back of her mind, she was practically begging him to call her. Whether he had her answers or not.  
\- Yes. - He said, taking a piece of paper with her number on it.  
\- I'd rather you didn't mention any of this to Peter, if you don't mind. - He'd already said he wouldn't be bringing Peter into this, but she was indeed asking him not to even mention it to him. The prospect of sharing a secret with Egon (and Ray, Dana!) gave her a little thrill.  
\- No, I won't. I won't.  
Feeling a rush of adrenaline, she kissed him on the cheek, which made him smile broadly. She rarely saw him smile, and in her opinion, it was lovely. That stern, threatening-looking scientist had cute dimples when he smiled!  
\- Thanks. - She whispered.  
She left in a hurry, her head swimming; she was opening the door to the lab when she heard him say:  
\- Let's see what happens when we take away the puppy.  
She smiled, shook her head and walked away, thinking he was adorably insane!

**Author's Note:**

> Because this scene was cute, because his interest in her was blatant and because it seemed mutual, that is, until Peter showed up in her life again...


End file.
